Acceptance
by Sakura Nigumi
Summary: This fc is about Wufei and his Wife Meilin. At least the first chap is... the others are yaoi about Heero and Duo, and Trowa and Quetra. There might be more. R


A.N.: This is an alternate universe where Wu-wu and his wife Meilin did not get separated by her death, and the gundams never existed. I recently read Gundam Wing :Episode Zero and cried when I read Wu-wu's story! I had no idea he was married! I just assumed he was a chauvinist. But, you know what they say about assumptions: They are most often wrong, than they are right.

This is a group of stories set in as chapters. This fan fiction will most likely only be a few chapters long. 

I wish to dedicate this to all of my homosexual and bisexual friends. May they have the strength to be proud of who they are. I hope that the discrimination against gays, lesbians, bisexuals, and other groups ceases and they could be free to share their sexuality with the world. I am proud of the strength they show everyday with dealing with prejudice and scorn. I envy them for their ability to take the pain of discrimination for being different. I love you guys!

Acceptance

Chapter one: Wufei and Meilin

The light spring winds blew gently through the flower filled fields of a far away meadow. A lone boy sat surrounded by calming tranquility as he read one of his favorite books. The wind tousled his hair and tugged at his traditional Chinese clothing. 

This boy loved solitude. Away from family, school, friends. But most of all: solitude from his wife. She wanted nothing to do with him due to the fact that she thought he was weak and therefore unworthy. Secretly, he did love his wife, but he feared she did not return the tender feeling. Their marriage was brought together by their parents when the were both mere babes.

The young man looked up from his reading briefly to adjust his glasses and found a beautiful young woman of -bout the same age as he- standing before him, her hair swaying gently in the wind, her dress being tugged at by the wind causing her now, almost fully developed, body to show through. One thing was wrong with the picture though; her hands were placed at her hips and she scowled down at him. She was pissed…

"Wufei! How come every time I wish to speak with you, you are either studying, or out here reading?" the woman shouted. Yup, she was mad.

"I'm sorry, Meilin, but I just wished for some time for myself." Wufei said calmly, he placed a bookmark in the book and placed it on the ground, he then returned his full attention to the young woman before him.

"Like hell you do did! You are always out here! And what have I said about calling me Meilin! You are to address me as Nataku!" Meilin shouted at him.

"If you wish me to be with you all the time then I would, but I would most likely get in your way." Wufei said calmly. This annoyed Meilin to no end. How could he stay so damn calm all the time?

"You are always in my way! You can't fight, you're a bookworm, you never stand up for yourself and you never act like a real man! You are a lame excuse for a husband!" Meilin yelled. He never showed any sort of masculinity that most men his age did. Nor did he show possessiveness. But that was good. That meant that she could live her life however she wanted it. 

Suddenly, like a flash of light, Wufei shot up and swung his leg out so Meilin's could be kicked out from under her. She landed flat on her back and stunned. Wufei looked down at her with a smug look on his face.

"I can't fight, eh? And there you are, 'The Great Nataku', on her back, looking up at her husband who 'can't fight' and never stands up for himself. Well, Nataku, you never act like a real woman. You are a poor excuse for a wife, if you ask me." Wufei said. Making sure to emphasize the name "Nataku." She needed to be taught a few things before she opens her mouth again to ridicule anybody. Especially he husband. He had been taught the martial arts since he was able to hold numb-chucks. He was taught by the best of the best. And she has the audacity to say he can't fight.

Meilin glared up at he husband. How dare he! 

Wufei cursed himself for being such an ass. But somebody needed to teach her. He placed his hand out to help her up but as she took hold of it, he grinned some.

Oh no… what is he thinking now, Meilin thought. He pulled her up and placed his other hand at the small of her back so she would stay there. He locked eyes with her and entangled his hand with hers. He moved the hand at her back slowly up until it eventually, it reached her cheek.

"Wufei I… What are you… uh…" she stammered out. Why in all the hells was she unable to talk right? His hand was so gentle against her skin. She searched his eyes for an answer but was unable to find one.

"Shh… can't a husband touch his wife. Don't- worry, I won't go too far." the last part he said with a smirk at her startled expression. Then traced his thumb along her soft lips. Meilin let in a sharp breath and he smirked some more. He slowly moved his hand to her hair and let the silky soft tendrils run through his fingertips.

Meilin couldn't take much more of this. Pretty soon he would be… kissing her. She couldn't allow that to happen. Sure he was her husband but she was only fourteen! She silently cursed her family traditions. She took a step back and tugged her hand free from his. She looked up at his eyes finding them shocked. And slightly hurt.

"I- I must be getting back to the house… I need to do something…" she lied and turned on her heal and fled. Leaving Wufei there, stunned.

What did he do, just now? Wufei shrugged and picked up his book. Then, walked slowly back to the house.

That night, Wufei was in the library looking for a new book to read and was surprised when the door opened and Meilin came in. She soon spotted him and blushed slightly. She went to the other side of the room and started to look at the books on Chinese History.

"How come you're here?" Wufei asked as he found a book and went to an over stuffed chair and sat down to read.

"I wanted a book. Is that so hard to figure out?" Meilin said flatly. She rolled her eyes but the blush on her cheeks turned a few shades darker. She picked a book at random and went to sit in the chair facing her husband.

Wufei glanced up and smirked some. "Why is it that the only books you ever read are ones about the Chinese culture?"

Meilin glanced up and glared at him. "I like to read about it… It's very interesting." Wufei smirked slightly and returned to reading. Meilin snorted and returned to reading.

About an hour later, Meilin realized that she wasn't really paying attention to her book. She must have read the same line about ten to twenty times. She kept on glancing up to look at Wufei.

Wufei noticed this too and put down his book, then got up and walked over to his wife's chair, then plucked Meilin up, ignoring her protests, then sat down, with her on his lap.

"Stupid boy! What do you think you're doing?!" she shrieked once she was on his lap.

"What does it look like, Nataku… I noticed you kept glancing at me so I decided to be so bold as to have my wife sit on her husband's lap and read so she knows he won't disappear into thin air like she thinks." she explained calmly. 

Meilin bristled. Not that she minded sitting on his lap, it's just that she hated being mocked then told what she was thinking by… a man…

Meilin sighed then continued to read, Wufei closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his wife's small waist. Meilin only stiffened for a few seconds, then slowly let herself calm down, then relax and lean on his shoulder.

Wufei wondered what he was doing. Why was he acting so damn soft! His sensei would mock him endlessly if he saw this! But, he had to admit that he liked this feeling.

The couple didn't notice the door to the library open a crack, nor did they notice that there were people watching. And by people, I mean Meilin's parents.

"It's about bloody time they warmed up to each other." Meilin's mother said sourly. She was growing tired of having her daughter be so cold to her husband.

"I know, I was almost doubting they would ever get so… friendly…" he father said lowly.

"I don't remember ever being like that… do you?" her mother asked softly as they turned and walked down the hall.

"Oh, I remember you wouldn't let me be in the same room for three years after we were married!" her father snorted. His wife blushed.

"Oh, that's right…" she smiled then stopped, taking her husbands hand to stop him as well. "At least I am not as stupid no as I was back then…"

"I wouldn't say that… you still get mad for silly reasons." Meilin's father smirked.

"You cause me to do that!" her mother retorted, then leaned up and kissed her husband, "And, you cause me to do that, too…"

"I hope Wufei and Meilin eventually tell each other their obvious feelings toward each other." Meilin's mother said.

"I have a feeling they will. Eventually." Meilin's father said quietly.

And he was right.

Wufei and Meilin… End

#~#~

Well, what did you all think? I know, I know, there wasn't any yaoi in here… but that's because I just don't see Wufei as gay. The next chapters will have plenty of yaoi in it, I swear!

Please tell me what you think! I still need to figure out what the other two groupings would do, and if I should have Yuri in here as well!


End file.
